


The Big Sky

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Daisy perched on the edge of the bed as she gazed in awe as her lover disrobed with a deft touch. The simple sweeping of her hands casting aside each layer of clothing only aroused her further. Yet she attempted to be quiet, still. Not wanting to interrupt the performance.

Noticing Daisy’s odd expression, Ororo laughed softly, stepping closer to her, she then resumed stripping off as she spoke. “I was too far for you to appreciate perhaps?” Daisy’s blush filled her cheeks as she squeaked. 

Once fully nude, the older woman bent down slowly, her eyes meeting Daisy’s as she delivered a gentle kiss, her hands placing against either thigh as she tugged Daisy to lay on her back. Leaning in closer until their bodies aligned. Ororo slowly rolled herself against Daisy, building low friction and causing Daisy to writhe and groan with rising need. Her hands clenching and unclenching as she struggled to focus.

Tilting her head, Ororo then trailed her lips against Daisy’s neck, leading the younger woman to tightly place her hands against Ororo’s round ass. A hard groan from Daisy as she arched and squeezed. 

Her smirk growing, Ororo lightly sucked on a patch of flesh as she whispered. “Now I can see you’re not shy my dear.”


End file.
